Episode 260 (10th June 1963)
Plot Jack returned from Scotland in the early hours of the morning and is having a lie-in. Annie asks Minnie to be absolutely quiet so as not to disturb him but Jerry creates a noise when he arrives at the Rovers to do some plastering in the select. Lucille has her new summer uniform ready for her return for half-term. Concepta looks forward to Ireland, pushing Harry to see Lucille's headmistress about her move. Val is bored and extracts a promise from Ken to take her out. Annie makes breakfast in bed for Jack but he's already up and suspicious of her efforts. He demands to talk to her about Forsyth-Jones. Dennis receives a postcard from Elsie saying she's gone on a long weekend in Blackpool with a friend. Annie tells Jack there is nothing in her friendship and she's "shattered" that he doubts her. When Arthur arrives, Jack is not pleased to see that he knows his way around the place. Lucille starts back at school. Jerry reads out a postcard from Len in the pub - it's also from Blackpool and Dennis realises that they're together there. Concepta insists to Val that Harry is fully behind their move. Annie is pleased when Jack refuses to go to the theatre with her and Arthur and tells him not to wait up for her. Ena and Minnie see them leave in a taxi. Florrie arranges to look over Concepta's furniture for bargains as they're moving to a furnished house. Jack refuses Dennis's offer of help behind the bar. Ena sees that Harry looks troubled and guesses that his move is the cause. Concepta tells Harry she will brook no arguments about their move. A happy Annie returns at 1.00am, oblivious to Jack's annoyance. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Arthur Forsyth-Jones - Ian Colin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Weatherfield Girls' Grammar School - Yard Notes *The scene of Lucille Hewitt walking out of the school yard at dinner time was recorded on film. Also filmed on location was an insert shot of Arthur Forsyth-Jones and Annie Walker's taxi turning into Rosamund Street as they departed for their night out. Other street scenes were recorded in studio. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow), Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack meets Forsythe-Jones, and Dennis and Jerry each get a postcard from Blackpool *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,956,000 homes (joint 1st place with 12th June 1963). Category:1963 episodes